Art of Weather/Clima-Tact
| rname = Kurima Takuto | ename = Climate Baton (Viz manga); Clima Takt (FUNimation); Weather Forcer (4Kids) | meaning = Weather Staff | owner = Nami | grade = | type = Modified Bō | first = Chapter 165; Episode 117 }} The Clima-Tact is the upgraded form of Nami's signature weapon. Usage The Clima-Tact was first created by Usopp. It resembles a Bō that can be separated into three segments, just like Nami's old one. Though the staff has been shown to be resilient enough to withstand the impact from Ms. Doublefinger's attacks, its true power lies in its ability to manipulate the climate of its surroundings. This weapon was first introduced when the Straw Hats finally reached Alubarna, in which the Clima-Tact is revealed to be a weapon that greatly resembles Nami's original three piece bo-staff, with the segments made of hollow blue steel. Despite being shown earlier, the Clima-Tact was not fully shown until Nami's battle against Miss Doublefinger. Each piece of the Clima-Tact also has a button on it and is capable of creating a bubble of air each with its own different properties. When the pieces are put together in certain combinations and activated by a button located on a piece connected within the combination, they can produce a variety of different results. However, due to a misunderstanding of Nami's preferences, the Clima-Tact was originally designed by Usopp for party uses and parlor tricks. But with a little creativity on Nami's part she was still able to turn the Clima-Tact into a powerful tool in battle, despite these flaws. Some of these results are useful in a combat situation, others are completely useless in battle. Each of these are called "Tempo", which in Italian and Portuguese is the word for "weather". In the 4Kids adaptation, the majority of these results are renamed "Tempest". Basics Each separate piece of the Clima-Tact is capable of producing a bubble of air. The bubbles produced from each piece have different properties. Though the bubbles alone cannot deal any true damage to the opponents due to their small size and lack of firepower, with certain combinations of these bubbles and Nami's skills in meteorology, Nami is able to simulate different weather patterns to aid her, giving off surprisingly devastating effects. * |Hīto Bōru|literally meaning "Heat Bubble"}}: Produced from the "Heat Pole" either when air is blown into the end of it or it is shaken, the Heat Ball is a red bubble of heated air that drifts along in the air. It heats up the temperature of the area surrounding it. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. It is called Heat Orb in the 4Kids adaptation. * |Kūru Bōru|literally meaning "Cold Bubble"}}: Produced from the "Cool Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Cool Ball is a blue bubble of cold air that drifts along in the air. It cools down the temperature of the area surrounding it. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. It is called Cool Orb in the 4Kids adaptation. * |Sandā Bōru|literally meaning "Electric Bubble"}}: Produced from the "Electric Pole" when air is blown into the end of it, the Thunder Ball is a yellow bubble of electrified air that drifts along in the air. It electrifies the air of the area surrounding it. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. It is called Thunder Orb in the 4Kids adaptation. Party Uses Due to a miscommunication, between Nami and Usopp, on the design of the Clima-Tact, Usopp installed the Clima-Tact with functions which he described were to be used in parties for entertainment purposes. The majority of these functions served no other purpose than being parlor magic tricks, making them useless in an actual battle. These, along with some poorly written instructions, created a rather frustrating and comical (though life-threatening) situation for Nami during her battle with Miss Doublefinger. * : Nami attaches the three Clima-Tact pieces together to form a triangle and then presses a button. Doves magically exit the triangle and flap around. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. This is called Fine Tempest in the 4Kids adaptation. * : Nami attaches the three Clima-Tact pieces so that it resembles a rifle. Flowers sprout from the tip when the button is pushed. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. This is called Cloudy Tempest in the 4Kids adaptation. An upgraded form of this move can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. * : The three staff pieces are joined together in a Y-shape. Nami then grabs the two "Y'poles" and presses the button. A small boxing glove on a spring bursts out of the single end. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. This is called Thunder Tempest in the 4Kids adaptation. * : By pressing certain buttons on each piece, all three of the pieces spout water into the air. Nami then holds a piece in each hand and balances the third on her head. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. This is called Rain Tempest in the 4Kids adaptation. An upgraded form of this move can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. ** : While the pieces are spouting water during Rain Tempo, Nami spins around to dampen the air. She basically resembles a garden sprinkler when she does this; hence the name. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. Battle Uses Despite the various problems associated with the Clima-Tact, Nami was able to make use of it and come up with a variety of uses suited for battle. Using her knowledge and some creativity, these combinations often left her opponents in bewilderment. * : Nami puts the "Heat Pole" and "Cool Pole" together like an X on the top of the "Electric Pole". She swings it like a bat, and the X detaches from the "Electric Pole" and flies spinning towards her opponent. When the X hits, the hot and cold airs collide and create a massive wind that blows her opponent away. The X will return to Nami like a boomerang. Ironically, Usopp added this function as another party use with no idea of its offensive power. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. An upgraded form of this move can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This is called Cyclone Tempest in the 4Kids dub. This move was censored to use only one part of the staff in the 4Kids dub, due to the X resembling a cross. * ゠テンポ|Mirāju Tenpo}}: Nami uses the "Cool Ball" in a dry and hot environment to change the air density and create a mirage of herself. The extreme difference in temperature causes major light refraction, allowing Nami to disappear and create an illusionary copy of herself. An upgraded form of this move can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. This is called Mirage Tempest in the 4Kids dub. * : Nami uses "Cool Ball" to make the air cooler while she uses "Heat Ball" to suck up the moisture. The heated air then rises and collides with the cold air. The air then condenses and creates a cloud. Nami continues to enlarge the cloud by producing more "Heat Balls" and "Cool Balls." Finally, she uses a "Thunder Ball" to electrify the cloud. Soon after, a powerful lightning bolt strikes her opponent. An upgraded form of this move can be used by the Perfect Clima-Tact. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. This is called Cloud Zapper in the 4Kids dub and Thunderbolt Tempest in Grand Battle and Grand Adventure games. * : The only function that Usopp apparently installed in the Clima-Tact to be used in battle and not devised by Nami. He explains that this attack can only be used once and should be used only when the situation calls for it. Nami first combines the three pieces together into a T. In a bright flash from each end, two clockwork doves burst out and ensnare her opponent. The T then starts to spin rapidly until it finally shoots the captured enemy with extreme centrifugal force. After that, due to the doves being entangled with the enemy, the technique becomes unusable and the function cannot be used again unless they are reinstalled. This was first used against Miss Doublefinger. This is called Tornado Tempest in the 4Kids dub. * : Using "Cool Ball" against fire, Nami is able to create a massive fog barrier due to the water vapor in the air increasing in density from the rapidly heating cold air. The fog is used to blind the opponent so that Nami can land an attack on them. This was first seen to blind Hotori. * : An anime only technique wherein Nami creates a Thunderstorm with her Clima-Tact. First she creates a cloud by using "Cool Ball" and "Heat Ball". Instead of using a thunderball she adjusts her Clima-Tact into a triangle shape and throw it in the cloud. A series of lightning bolts will attack the enemy, so after a while the rain will fall from the clouds. This was first seen being used against Foxy and Porche, to neutralize the pyrotechnical capabilities of the melee machines they were using against Luffy. Anime and Manga Differences While the first version of Nami's Clima-Tact was depicted as blue in the anime, it was originally colored differently in the manga. A small scene on the cover page of Chapter 165 of the manga shows the coloring intended. The scene shows Usopp working on a piece of the Clima-Tact which is colored red. This coloring scheme for the Clima-Tact is further seen on the cover of Volume 23. Interestingly in most One Piece games, Nami's Clima-Tact is still colored red. However, Oda later changed the coloring of the Perfect Clima-Tact blue in the manga to match the anime. Nami's original bo staff was also colored red in the manga while it was a standard wood brown in the anime. Trivia * In Chapter 364 and Episode 255, Nami is still shown to have the standard Clima-Tact while supposedly Usopp should have already updated it to the Perfect Clima-Tact, since from that moment onwards he never made contact with Nami again until Enies Lobby. References Site Navigation fr:Art de la Météo/Baguette Climatique pl:Clima Tact Category:Fighting Styles Subpages Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Weapons Category:Polearms